


They Knew.

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, also going off a couple dumb hcs, in that order, might remake fic later if we learn more about Ren and Nora, of course they name her that, until we know more, what else would they name her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: They Knew, All Their Friends Knew.





	They Knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts came into head and started writing.

Ren and Nora, their friends knew they would get married as soon as they could. Legal marriage age in Vale was 18.

They knew Nora did not know her original birthday, she celebrated hers with Ren's. So on their combined 18th birthday, they got married.

They knew Jaune would officiate, at their request. Ruby would be maid of honor, Oscar best man.

They knew everyone would cry at beauty of it.

They knew the wedding would be a large one, most who attended Beacon with them wanted to witness their love made official.

They knew Nora would request a large amount of food and booze, intending to consume most it herself. Which was valid.

They knew she was already pregnant with their child at the wedding, which was fine.

They all knew the child would be a girl.

They knew what the child would be named.

Pyrrha Joan Valkyrie Ren.

They knew the child would be one of the most loved on Remanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream of mind.


End file.
